


calls between aaron and robert

by wecryglanny123



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title ... no explanation needed .</p>
            </blockquote>





	calls between aaron and robert

Monday Call 8:15am from Aaron  
Aaron - you free tonight ?  
Robert - tonight ? yeah  
Aaron - meet you at the barn at 10  
Call ended by Robert at 8:16AM   
******** ******** ********  
Monday Call 10:15PM from Aaron   
Aaron - where are you ?   
Robert - Chrissie called and asked me too look after the house sorry ...   
Aaron - forget it   
Robert - look I said sorry , come to the house Chrissie isn't home so -  
Aaron - I'll be there in 20  
Call ended 10: 20PM by Aaron  
£££ £££ £££ £££ £££ £££ £££ £££   
Tuesday Call 6:10am from Robert  
Robert - hey ,you ok ? look sorry I kicked you out last night , Chrissie came home ...

10 seconds later

Robert - you there ?  
Robert - Aaron ?   
Call ended 6:11AM by Aaron  
^^^^^^VVVVVV^^^^^^VVVVVV^^^^^^VVVVVV^^^^^^VVVVVV^^^^^^VVVVVV  
Tuesday Call 6:15AM from Robert

voicemail   
Call ended 6:15AM by Robert  
Wednesday Call 7:20 AM from Aaron 

Aaron - look I'm sorry for being a tool over the past couple of hours its just -  
Robert - its ok I'm sorry too   
Aaron - yeah its ok good morning Robert   
Robert - good morning Aaron , love you 

the last bits where said in a whisper that held a lot of meaning for both men ...


End file.
